


A Place in Heaven Where You Belong.

by fearless_seas



Series: the crooked pieces of our galaxy [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_seas/pseuds/fearless_seas
Summary: “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”





	A Place in Heaven Where You Belong.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by anonymous on Tumblr! I actually really enjoyed writing for this ship... :) Enjoy!

          Lewis has to knock several times before the door opens. The crack in the archway produces the smallest inch of glow across the hallway carpet. He doesn’t see his expression after his eyes steal a moment to adjust to the dim shadows. 

          “What are you doing here?”, but Sebastian didn’t say it to be rude. His eyes blink blue and melancholy beneath an array of downturned lashes. He shifts his eyes from the ground to the man in front of him. 

          Lewis is it at a loss of words.  He stands there, blinking and rubbing his arm with only the recollection of a quick whisper in his ear after he’d won his fifth world championship . The shallow breath and low, almost dying atmosphere of his tone. He remembers how his voice wanned and dipped with every word.  You have to keep fighting me next year .  You can’t give up . His smile was tight and his features held a certain defeat seen only rarely before. Had it  really been a year since the last one? 

          Lewis doesn’t have an answer. “To see you,” he quips, “To talk and nothing else.”

          There is a hesitation mark like a semicolon clinging to the space between them. A shuffle of feet, “Okay.” The door opens and shine floods the hallway as he steps in. The first thing that catches his eye is how  neatly his belongings are.  Clothes folded on top of his suitcase in the corner, ready to leave at any moment, his bed stripped on one side–the one that faced the window . “You should be celebrating,” Sebastian waits until Lewis had seated himself on the end of the bed. He doesn’t say this with spite, his voice has a forced gain to it.  He wants to be happy for you so  badly that he’ll force himself and pretend through any form of agony. Lewis admired that above all else in him. 

          “I had to talk to you,” his dark eyes flicker down to the carpet. 

          Sebastian’s brow raises slightly, “About what?” A part of him seems to already know. “The championship?”, he chews on his lip, “That’s over. You deserve it, Lewis.”

          “I know, but–”

          “But… what?” 

          Lewis hesitates and when he turns back Sebastian is gazing towards him, waits. He scoots closer despite better judgement and Sebastian’s shoulders relax. All cruel smiles have left the both of them.  They’re sitting so close he can hear his soft breath, the dull heartbeat as the mattress shifts beneath their weights .  His eyes have an understanding in them, something enticing and written across the skin of his teeth:  _ what are you waiting for _ _ ? _ Lewis is better with actions that words--he didn’t regret when his hand reached to cup his jaw and slide it towards him . 

          “But nothing,” he whispers with a delicate shake of his head, “Nothing at all.”

          But they’ve done this so many times before. It feels natural, something that belongs together.  There is a backwards sense to his thoughts: a mind, skin and flesh, veins that pulse through the knuckle brushing the undercut of his jaw . Sebastian isn’t a patient man, he doesn’t wait for him to lean forward–he does it himself. Lewis shifts a hand to his hip, tugs him into his lap the second. Sebastian's fist clutches the front of his sweatshirt as though to keep him from leaving. He has a bitter taste in his mouth like the mal-emotion of the day had poisoned his tongue. 

          When they eventually pull away, Lewis paints something short but powerful across the column of his throat.  **“I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”**

          Sebastian hums  softly , a sunny shift to his previous tone. He only has two meaningful words to say but they felt perfect enough to string with the planets above: “So, don’t.” 

          At that moment, Lewis’s back hits the mattress.  His hands guide their waist towards him as lips meet his collarbone and hands reach up the fabric of his sweatshirt . And He doesn’t remember the rest besides that Sebastian was there. 

          Perhaps that is all that mattered to him.

          Him over a thousand championships. 

_Because it was the one place in heaven you felt you belonged._

**Author's Note:**

> I am still taking requests over on my Tumblr @pieregasly If you enjoyed, please comment or at the least kudos. Thank you!


End file.
